There are a number of situations where it is necessary to join components along edges in order to provide a desired structure. Brazing is one means of joining components. Brazing using low temperature melting point alloys is an established process with a number of different brazing alloy compositions and conditions applicable to different component material types, brazing techniques and eventual operational applications. Fusion joining processes introduce a cast structure and heat effected zone at the junction between components. This cast structure and heat effected zone are generally detrimental to the properties of the eventual structure form. Thus, avoiding the necessity to melt the substrate of the component to form the joint between components should be advantageous.